Sacrifices
by Nighttime Wish
Summary: A violent story about a girl held captive and the man who doesn't know how to love her. No matter how many times she is hurt, Tomoyo has no where to go other than Eriol, but even if she could... would she. Inspired by a manga i read long ago. One-shot.


**Sacrifices**by: Nighttime Wish

The girl stumbled onwards. One thought rang in her mind, '_Don't let them find me!_' She moved along the streets of Hong Kong by drawing support from the walls of the back lanes.

Her breaths came ragged and she clasped the scraps of material that was once a dress to her bosom. On she trudged in the waning half light of the evening though her knees shivered.

She knew she had to get clear of that place, because she knew that _he _would find her. _He _never let her get away. People said that the known enemy was better than an unknown one, the once heiress did not know how far that was true.

Her feet were bloody from her long walk, her shoes discarded for speed that their heels would not allow. She had just come into the docks area when there was a scuffling of feet.

Her eyes darted wildly as she looked for her attackers, but it was not them. There was no one there. A coughing fit overtook her, no doubt from all that bruising to her ribs. The shadows were long now as she turned from the alley into one of the less used streets of that part of town. As much as possible she wanted to avoid the stares of other people.

There was a squealing of tires and the smell of burning rubber. Moments later car doors slammed shut. Weakly, she turned to face them. It was no mystery whom she would be facing.

He stood there magnificent as always. Immaculately perfect before his subordinates. There was a blank look on his face, no emotion was revealed, unlike her face which was blank because she was confused. He said nothing at first, she dared look at him straight in the eye, the blue eyes were glacial – furious.

He knees almost buckled at the fury he was emanating. Still she did nothing. He raised his hand palm up and jerked it towards him.

"Come here, Tomoyo."

And just like that, she came. Just like a pet, and she hated herself for it.

- - - - - - - - - -

Her head hurt severely. An involuntary moan left Tomoyo's lips.

"Miss Daidouji!" A familiar voice. Then another softer one, "Tomoyo?"

"Sakura," her voice was hoarse, but she had to say something to reassure her best friend and cousin. Something cold was placed against her lips. "Water…" was the only word that broke her haze. Tomoyo parted her cracked and bruised lips, gratefully sipping the water from the spoon.

After a while it stopped. Sakura said something about sleeping then a light was turned off. The clinical scents surrounded her and the ache subsided a little. This was not the first time she had ended up in hospital for being affiliated to Eriol Hiragizawa.

She thought back to years long ago. Tomoyo and Sakura had been carefree children who grew up with a single parent each in Japan. Therefore, most time was spent with each another, as such there were as alike as two peas in a pod. That was until they reached high school. That was when Li Xiao Lang stepped into the picture.

Sakura hadn't had any idea what she was getting herself into, but as usual, where Sakura went, Tomoyo went. They had woken up one day, halfway through term in a strange room in a strange hotel, with a view of the Hong Kong city.

Xiao Lang had put the matter carefully to Sakura. His ove for her prevented her from springing the news on quickly. Tomoyo had been dragged by Hiiragizawa into another room and told if she didn't accept the fact, there would be a piece of metal lodged in her brain.

The explanation that was given to both girls was the same, they were now within Hong Kong's most powerful triad- Clow.

Eriol had claimed that he hated the dark-haired Japanese girl. She cried constantly. What reason gig he have to keep her alive except that his cousin's fiancée could not do without her? He used Tomoyo. Played with her emotions, until the tears that fell were not only from homesickness, but also confusion. Many a time when he did something that hurt her, she cried that her mother would pay well if they released her.

She was an heiress after all. Hiiragizawa's feelings soon changed. He had wanted the Japanese girl to see him. So though it would result in her hating him, he hurt her. Over and over. And each time she shouted that she hated him, he was happy. Happy that he could make a difference in her life; albeit a bad one.

It began with kisses when he began to invade her space, but it hadn't stopped there. Gradually he began to touch her. Whenever Tomoyo brought up the fact that he hated her she snapped at her to shut-up. Something about her being an addiction of the worst kind.

He forced her into his rooms. Pulled her into his bed. Made her cook and clean for him. But never did he make any move to properly snatch her up. He made her lie nude with him, around his living space she wore a slip and meager underwear. But never did he make a move to have sex with her.

That had all changed the night he had found that another had taken her by force. The small group had been of a rival gang and had forced themselves on her with the intention of insulting Eriol. How wrong they had been. Though he hurried, Eriol was too late.

She could still remember the time when she had opened her eyes to behold the ceiling of the clinic. Sakura had sat there. Her eyes were sad and filled with pity. Pity she didn't need! Tomoyo had turned her back for the first time on her friend. If it were for the rape, Tomoyo would have collapsed onto Sakura, seeking comfort.

It was what happed following her trauma that instilled pity in Sakura's heart. Instead of treating her with care, Eriol who knew only violence forced her yet again to complete the deed. She knew, he knew she would have run. That is why for days and nights, Eriol had kept her in his arms, seeking to bind her body to his. No matter how much she screamed or sobbed, he still forced her.

A tear leaked from her eye. The present Daidouji brushed it away with the bandaged palm. This time had been the worst. The assaulters had come prepared to carry out damage with pocketknives. She bore the scars on her skin.

She huffed a sigh. He hadn't yet exerted his claim. Possibly Sakura had coerced Xiao Lang to stop him. Tomoyo curled her knees to her chest. She tried to get to sleep but everytime she closed her eyes, she would see his face then awake with a shiver.

- - - - - - - - - -

When she was almost better, Sakura had come in and sat down by the bed. Though it was rare to see each another, Sakura being ensorcelled by Xiao Lang and Tomoyo by Eriol, Tomoyo recognized her body language as a person who would be heard no matter what.

Slowly, patiently, Sakura had explained that she had been talking to people who had known Eriol since he was a child. The fact being that he wasn't a leader of Clow came as a surprise. He was actually Xiao Lang's most trusted friend and as such possessed as much power as his cousin.

Sakura told her that no matter how much Eriol hurt her, he didn't mean to do so. When Tomoyo was about to turn away, Sakura mentioned that he didn't know any other way to show how he cared. Though he never mentioned it and his actions said the opposite, Eriol frankly did love her.

Tomoyo could hold out no longer. All the pent up emotion that turned her into a doll came gushing out. Hour after hour she cried her heart out to Sakura. Her normally emotional friend was comforting now. Stroking her hair and murmuring that she had sorted everything out.

Finally, it could be put off no longer. Tomoyo had to leave the clinic. Her haven was now retreating and she had to return to her normal life as Eriol's doll. He wasn't home when she got in. The place was a mess. She set about righting things and finished just in time to make him his food. He reached home right on time for dinner. Impassively, Tomoyo walked to the front hall, reviewing all that Sakura had told her.

'_Tomoyo, he truly doesn't know what to do with you.'_

_Silence._

'_I asked Xiao Lang, he told me that whenever Eriol wanted something, he took it by force. And if someone else already possessed it, he became even more adamant to claim it.'_

'_You wouldn't know what it feels like.'_

_Sakura had blanched, 'No, and I don't think I ever will. Tomoyo, remember when we were children? You were always the strong one! What happened to you?'_

'_I WAS RAPED!' Tomoyo glared at her cousin from hate filled eyes._

'_But you survived! So many times, you have done things for him that he would never understand. You love him Tomoyo! Whay do you still push him away?'_

'_If I don't, it would be so much harder to do those things for him. If he felt that he owned me, what further measures would he go to?'_

'_Tomoyo, I swear, I know you're not going to believe me, but if this doesn't work, I'll get Xiao Lang to send you back to Japan. The next time Eriol approaches you, give him what he wants. Let your feelings out.'_

'_Besides,' Sakura smiled maliciously, 'The one thing that dominant males cannot resist is when the female gives everything up to them.' She became serious again, 'He wants to be seen Tomoyo. If you can convince him that you feel what he's doing to you… He will change.'_

Her purple eyes were whirling with turmoil. Would it work or not.

"Welcome home," she kept her face turned and her eyes averted to the side. As he walked by, his dark shirt brushed against the sleeve of her lavender dress. She didn't flinch. She was going to the kitchen to bring out the food dishes when he spoke.

"Come here."

Tomoyo walked to the couch and straddled his lap as gestured. One of his hands crept up her back and tangled in her hair. Tomoyo squeezed her eyes shut in preparation for the pain. Not to disappoint her it came as Eriol roughly tugged her head backwards.

'_Too tense! At this rate, it won't work,_' so for the first time since Tomoyo had met Eriol, she surrendered completely and decided to trust him.

He had undone the top two buttons of her dress and was lightly kissing her collarbone. Her breath began to speed up. She gave a small whimper. Eriol bit down on the arch of her shoulder. Roughly, he sucked the skin seeking to leave a mark. Unknowingly, Tomoyo's hands had risen to his shoulders, not to push away, just to place there.

"… hurts," she whispered. He stopped a while, but when he continued, he was softer. Eriol made short work of her clothing, and only once he had left a half-dozen hickeys did he kiss her. Unlike his other kisses, this one curled her toes as he picked her up her arms, legs and his arms keeping her suspended.

Eriol moved to the bedroom. Each time he did something, Tomoyo gave up the compulsion to stifle her cries. They resounded in the dark room. And each time Eriol did something that made her uncomfortable, her cries would change in pitch and he would slow his assault.

Countless times that night he took her, but the difference was that all of them were sweet. When Tomoyo could no longer move due to fatigue, Eriol held her to him. Then he began again.

"Why did you run again?" near dawn Eriol asked her.

"They threatened to stop you. I was afraid you might get hurt. I went to ask them to leave us alone."

"It couldn't have been me alone they threatened could it? What aren't you telling me Tomoyo?" He propped one elbow up and leaned his head on it.

_Confession time._

"They have my mother… and they said they would destroy you if I didn't come." Tomoyo couldn't bear to look at him.

With a finger Eriol stroked the shell of her ear, "Each time we found you, running from them, it was for the same reasons. Am I right?"

Tomoyo nodded discreetly. "Dammit Tomoyo! If you don't tell me, I can't protect you!" This time, his reprimand was soft, and spoken in a hushed voice.

He rolled on top of Tomoyo. Her eyes widened, surely he couldn't want to do it again! His eyes were soft for the first time, "For now, just let me love you. It's late, but let me fix my mistakes. Would you let me do that, angel?"

Tomoyo felt tears gather at the corner of her eyes. He had never been so tender towards her. Muscles protesting as she raised her arms, Tomoyo pulled Eriol down for a kiss.

**THE END**

A/N: Okay, for the simple fact this is rated M I'm posting it after I've left school. Otherwise, I can imagine all my friends judging me. Seriously, if you read enough romance novels… you will want to write a love scene. This was inspired after reading an extremely violent manga where the girl was being coerced by the man who loved her… I wrote this right after reading that. Just don't judge me, I'm not usually like this.


End file.
